This invention relates to monitoring of energy use at a site, such as a home or a commercial building, which obtains power from both (1) a solar, wind or other fuel-less power source, and (2) another power source, typically a utility power source.
It is useful to have information on current electrical energy consumption in a building, be it commercial or residential, obtaining energy from a fuel-less power source, typically solar panels. The information about the electrical energy produced by solar panels is commonly readily available through standard interface protocols from the electronic systems within the inverter used to convert the DC energy into useful AC energy. However, the corresponding information is typically not readily available from the utility company's metering components.